


Finding April

by Lauren_is_a_moron



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Archie and Jug and Veronica are fucked up, Archie and Jug have a really cute brotherly relationship, Betty wants to know why, F/M, Jug is hearing impaired, Mystery, Orphans, Protective Fred Andrews, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bughead, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, choni are just thriving in the background, cue angst, ive wanted to write a boarding school fic for so long omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_is_a_moron/pseuds/Lauren_is_a_moron
Summary: And then-- the third kid. He was the only one looking at them, and Betty was almost reminded of a puppy. He was in the same state as the other two. His head was cocked slightly, dark curls hidden under a dirty looking beanie. His skin was warm olive, green eyes that looked washed out and heavy, were glued to her. But there was a certain blank look, a void in his expression that took her breath away. It was like he was staring at her, as well as right through her.That  pang of familiarity hit, and it was painful. An icy slither ran down her spine, but the boy's eyes were magnetising despite empty.She couldn't bring herself to look away.or: Betty Cooper starts Topper Heights Academy for a new start. But when she meets a particularly broken boy who seems all too familiar - Jughead, a so-called survivor of a freak kidnapping that he seemingly can't remember - Betty is determined to solve the mystery of what exactly happened to him and his friends in those lost weeks of April.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Finding April

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write Jug, Archie and Veronica as sort-of siblings, but also play on the "fixing the broken boy" trope, with my own twist! Which is kind of fucked up, but I thrive on writing weird shit lmao. Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> i got into glee recently (10 years late) and i was so close to writing a glee inspired fic but then i remembered i dont know how to write fluff/cute fics.

* * *

Prologue. 

  
**23rd April, 2020.**

Until around 6am, Topper Heights Academy's campus had been quiet. It was the type of stillness and silence that everybody craved once in a while. The tranquillity of early morning, when reality shifted slightly. Time went by very slowly, the sky exploded with colours, and if you were to walk outside, especially pre-dawn, you would definitely feel a sense of uneasiness the same way you would feel in an empty mall at night, or a Target parking lot. Where monsters came out to play in the dim. At least in your imagination.

A figure emerged from the shadows, a silhouette hidden in the pitch black. They stood at the entrance to fox forest, not daring to step over the line. In their arms was a bundle, a child-- though more of a teenager. It was a boy, a crumpled heap of spindly limbs in their arms. On the edge of Fox forest, especially at this time in the morning, things you might see as impossible are the opposite. But just for a moment, the line between reality and something entirely else becomes blurred. Distorted. For example, the boy was light as a feather in their arms. With not much care, the figure dropped the bundle cradled to their chest. The boy fell gracefully, hitting the ground, grass cushioning his fall. 

The figure then turned and disappeared back into the dark. They didn't look back. When they were gone, normal slid back into place and reality took over once again. And in this reality, it had been nearly a month since three student disappearances. Baxter, Topper Heights Academy's official mascot, and Fred Andrews, the security guard's four year old German Shepard, was the one who found them. 

Baxter was a blur of black and brown fluff, with floppy ears and pale blue eyes. He was an Alsatian, his fur in hues of cream more than anything; each brown was a perfect marriage to the whitest of fur, with not much of a tail. A bright red collar hung from his neck, name proudly emblazoned on fancy silver. It was dawn, the first slithers of early morning sunlight beginning to grace the clouds, turning them a mixed array of blushing pink and purples, vivid reds and oranges.

The school grounds were damp with mildew, tiny wands grazing the dogs paws as he padded across campus. Baxter usually went out on his leash, but Fred had been feeling sick most of the night, so instead of taking him out like usual, Baxter was allowed to run free. Since most days he was restricted to his leash with his owner attached, the dog was happy to roam the grounds on his own, even if he loved Fred's company. With his tongue sticking out, panting clouds of white into the cool April air, he sped across damp grass with unkempt determination to find something to chase. A squirrel maybe, or if he was lucky, a cat out on the prowl. He sniffed the air experimentally, scanning territory.

Topper Heights Academy towered over the dog, a shadow of three intimidating buildings bridged by stone archways hanging over the pup as he dropped to the ground, nose wrinkling, whiskers twitching. Above him, there was the sweet sound of bird song, magpies and crows pirouetting in the air. It had only been a brief, hopeful look at a nearby tree covered in Spring cherry blossom, but Baxter saw it. The flash of an orange bushy tail darting towards cover. Though the squirrel was unusually brave. It took a moment to twist around to meet eyes with Baxter. And that's all it took. 

One look. 

Baxter was diving up and lunging forwards, a rumbling growl ripping from his snout. His ears pricked, hackles raised. He let out a loud, throaty snarl, sending the squirrel spiralling into panic, an orange blur disappearing up the tree, burrowing its way into branches sprouting cherry blossom. The burst of pink was early this year; a surprise to the student body, especially when finals were coming up. It arrived like cake frosting on the trees in delicious creams and pinks, dancing petals bursting out from lower down the branches leaving the tips still in tight bud. Baxter barked again and trotted towards the explosion of bloom, head tipping back, eyes glazed over. He barked again. This time jumping onto his back legs and pawing the tree, whining, claws scratching nimble wood. 

"Baxter!" 

The dog turned at his owner's voice, ears pricking once more. Baxter could smell Fred already. The sweet aroma of bacon tinged with that familiar sting of toothpaste. Baxter wasn't a fan of that smell. Especially in the mornings. He preferred the smell of chicken or bacon. Fred had been picking at a tasty looking sandwich before letting him out, so he was hopeful. The dog turned to the tree with renowned confidence. Though he couldn't help it, jerking his head in the direction Fred was coming from. He whined again, hackles vibrating with elation, paws sinking in and out of the grass. The squirrel poked its head out, hopeful. Its tail twitched, tiny paws raising, almost as if it was teasing the pup. 

"Here boy! Baxter, I have bacon!"

With a soft nyaff, Baxter retreated slowly, tongue still hanging out. Instead of pursuing the squirrel, the dog danced backwards, paws hitting hard soil. He took several steps forwards, sniffing the air for bacon, when another stench hit, sending the dog into guard mode. No longer focused on greasy goods, Baxter stiffened. His nose wrinkled, intelligent eyes scanning the grounds. Dead leaves crunched under his paws as he circled the tree. 

"Baxter!" 

Fred's voice was almost a growl, but Baxter ignored him. Instead, now that he had a scent and was holding onto it, the pup lunged into a run, darting through a row of flower beds. The school grounds sat at the edge of Fox Forest and Baxter knew going in there was a bad thing to do. Fred's's face got all scrunched up when he did. So the dog bent and began to sniff the grass, getting a stronger scent. It was engulfing him now, blooming in the air, magnetising. Baxter didn't stop until his wet nose was engulfed in raven curls, reminding him of Fred. and when the dog searched further, the curls were connected to a much smaller human than Fred, a sprawl of olive arms and legs splayed out. The boy lay on his back in a heap of the school colours, ragged burgundy and white; a discoloured shirt with most of its buttons ripped off, the school tie still hung loosely around his collar. Most of the small people Baxter saw every day looked like the boy. He was definitely one of them. But this boy wasn't smiling wildly at him, eyes gleaming, reaching out to scratch behind his ear. No. This boy wasn't doing any of those things.

He wasn't moving, even when Baxter softly nosed his face, nudging with his head. That was when the dog began to whine, snarl and nyaff. He licked the boy's face uncertainly. It worked when Fred looked under the weather, or he'd tore up one of the living room cushions. But the small human was so still. Baxter knew then that he couldn't do this on his own. After running his nose down the boy's chest, trying to cite a reaction, the pup lifted his head and barked. Loudly. He used the bark reserved for cats and squirrels. 

Fred was getting closer, and the dog could sense how tense his owner was. Baxter nudged the boy once again, and this time he did move. But not on his own. His head lolled, and Baxter took the opportunity. Yipping wildly, he licked a stripe down the boy's face.

No reaction. 

"Bax! Hey, hey, what's going on?" Fred was breathing heavily, probably from running. Fred Andrews was thirty eight years old and still looked good for his age. With short curly hair hidden under a baseball cap, a bristly beard, a kind smile and love for all things plaid he had a lot of visitors. Mainly female. But the pup didn't care. They usually gave him treats. Baxter ignored his owner and dropped down next to the boy, nudging his head into the small human's side. The cry that ripped from his owner's throat was almost animalistic, and the pup jumped slightly. "Oh my god! Did you find them? Is that-"

Baxter barked again. 

"It is. How on earth did he get here?"

Another bark.

"I don't know either, boy. I'll take it from here, kay?"

The dog backed away while Fred tended to the boy, pressing his ear to the boy's soiled shirt. "Forsythe?" a soft gasp. "That's your name, right? Forsythe, can you hear me?"

Baxter waited in tense silence. 

"He's breathing." The man gasped out, pulling out his strange device that he sometimes spoke to. "I should call the principal." Muttering to himself, Fred jumped up, nearly tripping over the boy's arm. "Geraldine! You have to wake up Principal Honey, do you understand me? Baxter's found them." a short pause. "No, I'm not joking! Get Holden out of bed and call the police. Bax has found them," a spluttered laugh which collapsed into a sob. "How am I supposed to know? No, he's not dead."

Baxter eyed his owner, head tipping to the side. Fred was getting angry. "He's not dead, Geraldine. I know first aid. He's just not waking up."

Another pause. "Pretty sure it's Forsythe. Look, we're not having this conversation, okay? The school are their guardians. He's seventeen years old, Jesus Christ. Get Holden out of bed, and..." a sigh. "Right. Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for the other two."

Baxter watched his owner carefully, waiting for orders. Fred was gritting his teeth, veins practically pulsing in his temples. 

"...Forsythe! You know, he's one of... yes. Yes, exactly. Hurry up, Geraldine."

When Fred was finished talking into his strange device, he turned and faced Baxter. He was shaking, teeth gritted. The man dropped to his knees, stroking his hand across the raven's cheeks. "Kid? Kid, it's gonna be alright, okay? You're safe." Baxter could sense his owner was upset. His eyes were sparkling. "Come here boy." the man wrapped his arms around the dog, burying his face into Baxter's warm coat of fur. "Bax, you need to find the others, okay?" the man sniffled. "They can't be far, boy. Can you do that for me?"

Baxter already knew what to do. When Fred pulled away from the hug, staring into the dog's eyes, he gave a soft nyaff, bushy tail wagging. 

"You're a good boy, Bax." Fred patted him in his favourite place before turning back to the smaller human. The dog's ears pricked at a wailing sound, and from the look on Fred's face, it was good. It was a good thing. He could leave the small human with his owner, and they would both be safe. With that reassurance, the pup backed away slowly, the wailing getting louder in the distance. The order was still fresh, an echo bouncing around the dog's skull. Find the other smaller humans. Companions of Fred, people he cared about. He was off like a shot, sniffing every spot in the grass, burrowing into every flower bed and bush. Even when Fred's scary lady friend usually shouted at him for it.

It was when crowds of Fred's's friends began to appear, along with flashing lights and that terrible wailing noise, when Baxter caught another scent. An aroma he snatched from the air, and dove towards it. The pup was several meters from where the raven head had been found when his nose found an explosion of crimson on soft, damp grass. When Baxter crept closer, he came across a crown of red curls, splayed across ashen skin. This was a much bigger human, dressed in the same clothes, the school uniform hanging tattered and stained. The redhead was in exactly the same state; a white shirt torn down the front, the school tie loosely hanging from a popped collar. The much bigger human was playing dead like he used to. When the pup yipped excitedly, dragging his wet nose through soft curls, the human boy stayed still. Baxter didn't waste time this time, barking loudly, signalling to his owner. The pup wanted to do more, but before he could lick the boy's face, there was loud thumping footsteps, followed by an all too familiar screech. 

"Oh, goodness, He's found the redhead!"

"Archie." Fred corrected. The pup noticed his owner becoming progressively more agitated. "His name is Archie, Geraldine. We've been looking for him for nearly three weeks, and you don't even know their names?"

"Freddie, you and I both know it's been a tough few weeks."

"Are you talking about the school trying to fob off responsibility?"

Baxter stood for a moment, watching a group of people rush to the boy's aid. Fred's friends were there, faces he recognised. The scary looking woman who was always yelling at his owner. She was knelt next to his latest find, making the same noise as the wailing in the distance. "Oh, sweetie! What happened, hmm? Where on earth were you?" she noticed the absence of the boy's shoes. "He's barefoot!"

"Like the other kid." Fred murmured. "I don't see any signs of injury though." 

Keeping close eye on the boy for movement, a sign of life, Baxter was disappointed. 

Fred's arms were folded, glaring daggers at the woman. 

"Geraldine, I need you to pick him up and put him with Forsythe, okay? I'm going to stay with Baxter and try and find Veronica."

A squeak of horror. "But...but he's filthy! Mr Andrews, with all due respect, you do know what these kids are, right? Which means we technically have no legal guardianship of them. Especially after Holden made the mistake of accepting the little darlings. It's truly awful what happened to them, but they're safe! We no longer have to worry about-"

The dog's eyes widened when Fred started shouting. Louder than he'd ever shouted before, the sound sending his hackles rising. "Does that really matter now, Geraldine?! He's a kid! Pick him up and put him with the Jones boy! The paramedics will be here soon."

The pup yipped when his owner turned to him, still looking tense and angry.

"Bax. You've got to find Veronica, okay? There's a good boy."

The dog's attention snapped back to his owner, and part of him wanted to whine in protest. But he knew his orders. Even if he wanted to stay with the tiny humans, and guard them, Baxter had to do what he was told. He shot Fred a last look, before resuming his search. While the pup nosed through grass and wild flowers sprouting down the walk, more and more people arrived, congregating on the large patch of grass surrounding the school. While Baxter was scanning the ground with his nose, eagerly sniffing out that same scent which had been attached to the other tiny humans. It was strong, an unwelcome and unfamiliar stench invading his nose. He didn't notice the flash of movement in front of him. But there was the smell again, startling him into fruition. He looked up sharply.

There was a figure coming towards Baxter, a blur of the school colours, rich burgundy and navy blue. But there was a whirlwind of raven hair too, spiralling in a breeze that had picked up seemingly out of nowhere. The girl seemed to dance towards the Alsatian, stumbling bare foot, toes curled in the grass. The sun was beginning to rise, mellow light catching strands of dark hair hanging in blank eyes. She wore a white shirt and pleated skirt, both of which were caked in dirt, the clothes hanging off her in tattered strips. Her eyes were half lidded, lips trembling with unspoken words. Her cheeks were ashen, all the colour drained away, leaving a shell. She may have been beautiful, like the other two. But something had been snatched from her, sucked from deep inside.

Cocking his head, the pup whimpered, anticipating some kind of reaction. This human was much more animated and moving, alert. But she might as well have been motionless on the ground too. Baxter barked, but the girl didn't blink. She took another shaky step forwards before her puppet strings snapped, sending her to the ground. The girl landed almost gracefully, in a halo of her dark curls. Baxter barked again, and this time Fred was at his side. So was the scary lady, and several others he recognised. 

He watched, head tipped to the side, as Fred dropped to his knees next to the final tiny human, lifting her onto his lap. She was light as a feather, her head lolling to the side. "Veronica," he said softly. "Sweetie, can you hear me?"

* * *

**6 Months Later.**

  
September 20th, 2020. 

The first thing Betty Cooper saw when she jumped out of her mother's car, eagerly pulling her bags with her, was cherry blossom. It was like stepping straight into a movie. The ground was covered in blushing pink, and when she looked up, petals were dancing and twirling in the breeze. She had to bite back the urge to laugh in delight. It felt like April, like spring, when cherry blossom first sprouts. But it was falling instead, scattering the ground and getting caught in strands of hair straying from her ponytail. Instead of holding out her hand and catching falling petals, she pulled out one earphone, the lilted British accent of her favourite podcast fading away, replaced with the sound of a breeze picking up around her, cars flying past, and her mother's to-the-point drone. 

"Remember Betty," Alice Cooper was finishing off her usual rant. She'd started during the car ride, but it had been easy to block her mother out. Spotify playlists were a god send. Especially her favourite Nancy drew podcast. It was Betty's go-to attempt at distraction when her mother started ranting. Alice wore her usual firm but sweet smile, reaching into the trunk of her Lexus, and pulling out a pastel coloured suitcase. "appearance is everything. You must dress properly and maintain a perfect record in order to represent our family." The suitcase was heavy, but Alice kept a hefty hold of it, before handing it to Betty, who stood with her arms folded, teetering on the edge of the sidewalk. 

It had been an unwritten and unspoken rule that her mother would not follow her through the wrought iron gates leading onto school campus, but just looking at Alice's tear streaked face and wobbling lips, a pastel smile very quickly turning to a grimace, Betty realised if she was going to fit in at this new prep school, being known as a "Mommy's girl" really wouldn't help her reputation. Crying on the first day was definitely social suicide.

"Mom, let me get that." Betty rushed to her mother's aid, grabbing both suitcases and trying her best to smile. Though looking at her mom struggling not to lose it, Betty's eyes got teary. It had been her mother and her for a while. Her father was a ghost in their past after running off with a twenty-something year old receptionist. The offer of a scholarship paid in full by Topper heights was Betty's proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, and a chance for her mother to get some much needed space. Now her elder sister Polly had jetted off to college in Los Angeles, and Betty was starting at Topper Heights Academy, Alice Cooper could reinvent her image in any shape or form. 

At least that's what Betty hoped. "I'm a Junior." her eyes dropped to the ground, pale fingers gripping the metal handle of the suitcase. She was already starting to panic, but if she said goodbye quickly, Betty was positive there would be no tears. "I'll only be thinking about studying and extra curricular's, of course." she was speaking too fast, too convoluted. The first signs of life were beginning to prick through the gates; flashes of the school uniform in all of its glory. Pleated skirts hiked up to thighs and blazers emblazoned with the crest. Looking down at herself, Betty felt over-dressed. Alice had insisted on her wearing the uniform perfectly. So her blazer was buttoned, her tie knotted, practically strangling her, and her skirt fell over her knees. 

With the other girls, it was a different story. Looking through the gaps in the gate, Betty saw different renditions of the uniform. Collars were popped open, different coloured badges attached to the blazer, rainbow socks and stockings perfectly complimenting a much shorter skirt. Gripping the handle of the suitcase much tighter, Betty smiled widely at her mother, repeating Alice's words. She had to be perfect and make a name for herself. Though Betty knew the second she walked through the gates, looking like she'd just walked out of Dead Poets Society, she would be making the worst decision of her life. Getting rid of her mother was imperative, even if saying goodbye was going to break her heart. 

"Isn't it weird?" she couldn't help asking. "Starting nearly three weeks into the school year?"

"Of course not, sweetheart!" Alice slammed the trunk shut before leaning on it with a dramatic huff. "I'm sure other kids have started late, and you won't be the new girl for long, Betty." she pushed away from the trunk, tears glistening in wide blue eyes. Betty liked to think she had inherited all of her mother's best qualities; bright green eyes, cat-like and mischievous, and dark blonde hair she wore in a constant ponytail enforced by her mother. Her nose however, was from her father, angular and narrow. From an angle, Betty was sure she looked like Pinocchio. "Are you sure you've got everything?"

Alice was busy checking her bags, and when Betty was hugging her mom, breathing in the sweet smell of lavender and roses from her cashmere sweater, she felt her eyes sting. Her bottom lip wobbled. "I packed your pills, Elizabeth." Alice spoke softly, her fingers streaking through strands of her daughter's hair. "I know you said you've been making improvements but it's just to be sure, okay? Doctor Curdle has given you enough to last the semester." Betty stiffened at the mention of the pills that made her feel nauseous and turned her into a zombie, but when she pulled away from her mom's embrace, her fingers curled around the bright orange bottle, squeezing it into her fist.

Betty glimpsed cherry blossom clinging to Alice's strict bun and fleeting on her sweater. "You said we wouldn't cry." she manged to say softly, to which her mother laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, and Betty knew she would miss it. 

"Betty, you said you wouldn't cry, sweetie." Alice murmured. "I didn't say anything about me." She seemed to pause for a moment, lips popping open as if to say something. But she shook her head, sniffling. "I love you, Elizabeth." she said, nodding towards the gate. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you? I would love to see your room."

Jumping into action, Betty stood straight, willing the tears away. "I'm fine." she said, in a not-fine voice. "I love you too, mom." taking a slow step back, she dragged the suitcase with her, but didn't turn around just yet. "I should get going."

"So soon?" Betty winced when her mother swallowed hard. "At least let me walk you into reception, Elizabeth."

A smile curved its way onto Betty's lips. She ran into her mom's arms one more time, giving Alice a final hug. "I'm not a little girl anymore, mom. You've got to let me fly the nest some time."

Alice hummed. Betty knew she was crying, and suddenly it was so hard to let go, to put distance between them. Topper Heights was nearly a four hour car ride from Riverdale, stranding her in a strange town in the middle of nowhere. "Call me when you're settled in, alright? And make a good impression. Eat healthy and stay safe." Alice backed out of the hug, smiling. "And what did I say what not to do under any circumstances?"

It was hard not to roll her eyes. "No fraternising with boys," she gave her mom a pointed look. "Do you even know your daughter?"

"I should hope I do." Alice chuckled. "Go. Quickly, before I hug you again."

"Love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetie. So much."

Alice didn't stick around, which Betty was thankful for. She made sure to turn her back when her mother drove away, suppressing the sobs wracking her chest, threatening to overwhelm her. When she was sure her mom was gone, Betty tugged on her skirt, adjusting it to above the knees, and took pulled off the blazer. Even in early fall, it was still sweltering in the late afternoon. She was sure fire ants had nested inside the material. 

The ponytail was the last to go, and thank god it was. The damn thing had been the perpetrator of tension headaches all the way through her freshman and sophomore year. Betty was trying to drag her suitcases through the gates, while simultaneously fixing her hair, when a sharp voice startled her from reverie, nearly sending her stumbling over.

"You must be new! How adorable."

Turning towards the voice, Betty attempted to fashion her lips into a polite smile, though her cheeks had already flushed scarlet. There was a girl standing in front of her, and Betty wondered if she was a modern reincarnate of Merida from Brave. She had long red curls framing pale cheeks and wore the uniform like she modelled it. The blazer hung off her right shoulder, the skirt and shirt combo perfectly fitted around a pristine figure. 

She was gorgeous. Though most rich kids were, it wasn't really surprising. 

When Betty lost the ability to reply, the girl cocked her head. "I'm sorry, are you broken?" she asked, green eyes widening. "Do you not understand me?"

"Sorry." Smiling widely at the girl, Betty forced a laugh. "Yeah, I'm new here. Do you mind showing me the reception?"

The girl hummed. "Huh. Well, you're kinda hot. In a girl next door way, though. I wouldn't date you, but I know a few guys and gals who would."

Betty's cheeks were flaming. "Oh...um-"

Laughing, the girl rolled her eyes, followed by a dramatic hair flip. The power was in the pose, how she was standing. And damn, did she look like Heather Chandler. She might as well have just stepped out of the movie. All she needed was a lacrosse stick.

"So you're fresh meat. Why don't you accompany me to the lunch hall? It's nearly dinner, so you might as well come and get some food and I can introduce you to everyone." with a voice so smooth, so sweet, it was almost hypnotising. Though maybe a bit too sweet. 

Once again, words were escaping her. "Oh no, I really should just get to my room-"

"Nonsense!" the girl cut in. "Leave your bags and stuff out here. That's what the handlers are for, babe. We don't carry our own bags here."

"Handlers?"

"Yeah, they come by after every students arrival." before Betty could reply, the girl was grabbing her arm. "Except the poor kids of course. Though we don't talk about them." another hair flip. Betty had to resist a sneeze when she got red mane in her face. "Bonjour heureux de vous rencontrer! I'm Cheryl Blossom. And you might be?"

Betty found herself being dragged onto campus by a girl she was pretty sure was insane. Was that french? She half considered replying in French, though several Dualingo classes when she was bored didn't count as being fluent in the language. As panicked as she was, Betty glimpsed a suited young man walk over to her suitcases and lift them up. So Cheryl wasn't joking about the so-called handlers then. Betty couldn't take her eyes off of the boy. He only looked a few years older than her. "Does he know my room number?"

Cheryl scoffed. "Of course he does! All new arrivals automatically get their luggage taken care of." another sharp tug, and Betty was sure she was going to lose the blood supply in her arm. "What did you say your name was, Newbie?"

"Elisabeth Cooper, but call me Betty." she gasped out, turning back to Cheryl, where the girl was practically skipping over the cobblestone path. Cheryl caught the light perfectly, a deluge from the setting sun illuminating the redhead as she danced over cracks in the concrete, pulling Betty further. It was like a fever dream. 

"Oh, si jolie! I love that name! Are you a Junior, Betty?"

"Yeah. I'm starting late, since we didn't get the confirmation until a few days ago."

"I'm sure you can catch up! Really, you've only missed the induction weeks."

Topper Heights was for better words...beautiful. It looked exactly like it did in the pamphlet. It rose from behind the trees like a mountain, ominous and foreboding. Dark brick with ornate details inlaid in the cement and mortar, twisting vines crawling up the sides, like the ground itself was trying to swallow it into oblivion. Despite crumbling buildings and archways, modern like windows stood out, catching the setting sun.

Each building was attached by cobblestone pathways, brick that looks faded, weathered with age and covered with ivy and roses, another indication that the building has been there a while. As for the surrounding campus, a large patch of grass bled into what looked like a forest, picnic benches and study tables situated several feet apart.

"I guess I'm your tour guide?" Cheryl smiled widely. "Well! The main building under the arch is of course where we have our classes, and the ones surrounding it are the girls and boys dormitories." she pointed at each of them. "Girls on the left, boys on the right." the girl turned to her, cocking a brow. "I'm fairly sure you're not blind enough to see the huge sign on the door. Topper Heights don't accept dummies."

"Got it. Thanks."

"Great. Let's move on!"

Staying silent, Betty only nodded in the right places. Talking to Cheryl was exhausting in itself. She tuned the girl out for a moment, focusing on the scenery. Every building looked like it had history. White and pink cherry blossom trees were dotted around, providing bursts of colour and shade. They shed petals as Betty and Cheryl walked, and she couldn't help smiling up at the blur of cotton candy pink swirling above her. 

Cheryl wafted her arm with an irritated huff. Her eyes narrowed, scarlet lips curling. She resumed the bitchy pose, hand on her hip. The girl must have caught her staring at the falling blossom. She scoffed. "Enjoy the cherry blossom for now, newbie. You'll be wishing it away when it lands in your obligatory sweet mocha caramel latte."

Betty's cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. She didn't say a word as Cheryl led her into the main building, through a set of heavy wooden doors leading into a fancy looking foyer. Her legs were jittering. Topper Heights was the definition of rich. Every surface was rich mahogany, ancient looking paintings of cherry blossom - of course- hanging on the walls. The foyer was mostly dead, with kids either standing in groups talking quietly, or studying in small work stations dotted around. There was a spiral staircase, no doubt leading to the academic buildings upstairs. Betty looked up at an expensive looking chandelier, which was almost definitely made of real gold. 

"This is the foyer. It's not exactly Harry Potter, but it's tolerable." Cheryl droned, sounding bored. "You'll find boring stuff like the reception, attendance offices, and staff rooms just through there." she pointed to a set of glass double doors. "If you're sick, or need help or whatever, you can talk to the principal or a member of staff."

Nodding, Betty marvelled the architecture. "When was this building built?" her inner geek was coming out. 

The redhead giggled. "You're funny, Betty Cooper. I might make you one of my minions. Tina got fucking mono and totally abandoned us. Her mom came to get her, it was super pathetic. I wasn't sad to let her go. After stealing Reggie from me in the fifth grade I've never forgiven her." Cheryl let out a dramatic sigh. "Anyway! Shall we continue the tour?"

The last stop on Cheryl Blossom's one woman tour was the cafeteria, which looked nothing like the one at Riverdale high. Instead of an ongoing conveyor belt of kids snatching up foods from tired looking lunch ladies, it looked more like a buffet. Or brunch, if you're rich. Situated around the room were benches and tables while food stations surrounded them in a semi-circle. There were five of them, and Betty's mouth was already watering. She glimpsed a salad and sushi station crowded with kids, as well as hot food and deserts. There was even a coffee station selling toast, pastries and fresh cupcakes. The smell was amazing. Back home, Riverdale's cafeteria smelled of vomit and bleach. 

The room was alive with chatter and laughter, kids gathered in groups or individually. More paintings of cherry blossom covered the walls in different styles ranging from water colour paint to plain pencil drawings. The school really were obsessed with that flower.

The smell of french toast was enticing, and Betty would have joined the long queue, eager to swallow down anything that wasn't the oatmeal bar she'd forced down her throat this morning, which had left a bad taste in her mouth. But Cheryl was already pulling her over to a table by the window, where a pretty pink haired girl with olive skin sat, and a raven haired boy who shot her a devilish grin. Both of them were in casual wear under blazers. Cheryl jumped into the seat next to the pink haired girl, who looked up from her phone with teasing eyes. There was a half picked at pastry in front of her.

"Finally. Babe, where did you go?"

Cheryl pecked the girl on the cheek, and Betty stayed stock still before the redhead pulled her to sit with them. "helping the new kid!" she said, as if it was equal to curing world hunger. "My darling Tee Tee." she leaned into the toffee skinned girl, nodding at the raven haired boy who was busy inhaling his dinner. "Reginald. Meet Betty Cooper. She's new meat. And being student body president, I look after our new meat."

The boy winked at Betty. "Nice. You're a blonde. I dig blondes."

The pink haired girl arched a brow. "At ease Reggie. You and Josie might not be together, but you are endgame." Straightening in her seat, her eyes found Betty, and she smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you! Sorry about Reggie, he's about as jock as you can get. Even at boarding school." she chuckled. "How's my girlfriend treating you?"

"Fine-" Betty was cut off, of course. 

Cheryl was quick to interrupt her. "I'm treating her fantastically, thank you very much." The girl must have noticed Betty's look of confusion, her eyes going skyward. "Betty, meet my beautiful girlfriend Toni Topaz and Reggie Mantle." she sent the boy a withering look. "He of course is someone I tolerate for some ungodly reason." gesturing to the empty seats, Cheryl sighed. "We're usually a much bigger table, but Tina is like, probably dead from Mono and Midge is MIA. Probably in the boys dorm getting hot and heavy with Mason. There was a tie on the door the last time I went to get my chem books."

Leaning across the table, the redhead's smile split into a grin. "Did you guys know those two are still virgins? The most they do is like, some intense hand-holding, and maybe some PG13 groping which is SO junior High. Do you think they're saving it for marriage?"

While Cheryl and the others engaged in some serious gossip regarding some poor souls sexual experience, Betty let her gaze wander across the cafeteria, getting a sense of the student body. The myriad of kids were aged between twelve to eighteen, a mixture of middle school and high school thrown together. Betty was staring at a girl's backpack, trying to name the superhero's face etched onto bright pink corduroy, when she glimpsed a table off to the farthest corners of the lunch room, ignored by the myriad of students. Betty straightened in her seat, intrigued. They sat in the shadow, three teens around her age. Two boys and a girl. Neither of them were speaking or laughing. They weren't even eating. Though their food choice, compared to the majority of the cafeteria, was significantly different. Three bowls of what looked like soup sitting in front of them. 

Something twisted in her gut, a sense of familiarity. Betty shook her head, chasing away the thought. But she didn't look away, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. The three of them were bent over, heads pressed together, seemingly talking quietly. 

Someone nudged her, and Betty jumped, startled, turning to meet eyes with a grinning Cheryl. "Whatcha looking at?" her gaze followed Betty's, and her bright smile slithered away, replaced with a frown. "Oh god. Sweetie, ignore the Twilight rejects." she leaned closer. "In fact, I'd suggest keeping your distance. Five feet apart to be exact."

Betty couldn't help it. "Why?" the words were flitting from her lips before she could help it. "What's their deal?" she couldn't seem to look away from them. Their identities were hidden in the shadow. All she could see was bursts of hair colour; raven and red.

Reggie stopped eating, and Toni found sudden interest in the grains on the table. Cheryl let out a dramatic sigh. "Well. Betty Cooper, do I have a story for you!"

"Cheryl." Toni murmured. Her eyes were still glued to the table. "Be nice."

The redhead giggled. "Sweet Tee Tee, when am I not? Anyway. So everyone tends to stay well away from those three." she lowered her voice. "I've known them for like, ever. We've all been here since we were eleven. So, a few months ago, near the end of our Sophomore year, they went missing for like two or three weeks."

"Nearly a month, Cheryl." Toni corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, they were fairly normal beforehand. Veronica was a Vixen." she pulled a face. "Annoyingly better than me. and Archie was a Bulldog. I think even Jughead wasn't a total freak. Us kids gotta stick together, right? Even with the less privileged..."

"Babe." Toni's tone made it clear she was used to chastising her girlfriend.

"Toni, I love you, but Soyez silencieux. I'm in storytelling mode." the redhead smirked. "Anyways, apparently they were just found one morning, totally out of the blue. And they were like, completely out of it. They didn't say a word to anyone, and when questioned, they totally lost it. They have no memory of what happened to them. It's freaky as hell."

"Zilch." Toni confirmed. "It's obvious they were kidnapped. But nobody knows who by. Their lips are sealed."

Reggie took a swig of Toni's Coke. He waggled his brows. "The last kid who asked what happened to them ended up in hospital." he said, shaking his head. "One of them nearly killed him. I was there when it happened. This Freshman Dilton Dooley, or whatever. He got his face smashed in after football practise. It took nearly three teachers to get that crazy fucker off the kid. He was like an animal." Reggie mimed an explosion with his hands. "Blood everywhere. Those freaks need to be locked up."

Toni nodded. "Normally I disagree with pretty much 99.9% of what you say, Reggie. But they're dangerous. Dilton could have died."

Betty sucked in a breath. "Didn't their parents do anything?" 

Cheryl scoffed. "Well, yeah. If those losers had any," she said. "They're like, owned by the school. Like orphans from Annie. Its adorable. Mr Honey our principal adopted them, or whatever. Though he treated them pretty well, all things considering. Though when they disappeared, the school tried to cover up their disappearances. Since technically, they have no legal guardians. Mr Honey totally tried to act like they didn't exist, especially when they went psycho."

Toni hummed. "Which he's still doing," she murmured, pointing to their table. Betty didn't follow the girl's gaze. She felt sick to her stomach. "Notice they're eating soup? That's all the school gives them, and their breakfast is lumpy oatmeal I'm pretty sure is out of date. They don't get lunch. I've seen them come in, but they're ushered out before they can even try and get near the food stations." the girl almost looked sympathetic. "It was different before, y'know? They were treated the same as us."

Cheryl made a face. "Pretty sure they're wearing hand me down uniforms." she inspected her nails. "When they vanished, their rooms were cleaned out and everything they owned thrown away. Which kinda blows. There was a cute sweater I really liked of Veronica's."

Toni blew out a breath. "Babe. Behave."

The redhead shot her girlfriend a sweet smile. "I always do! Anyway, they're not like, forced into the basement or whatever. From what I know, they have their rooms back. But I don't agree with it. If I had my say, they'd be permanently in straight-jackets."

Betty waited for Toni to shoot the girl a disapproving look, but the pink haired girl nodded. "Agreed."

Reggie took another sip of soda, his gaze flitting to Betty. "The thing is, Blondie? Topper Heights doesn't want bad publicity, so they've told the police to keep their mouths shut." he leaned back in his chair. "I wouldn't be surprised if Honey blackmailed everyone involved with enough cash to retire and buy a private island."

Nodding slowly, Betty registered the three's words. Her mouth went dry. "Who are they?" she asked, and seeing Toni's brow raising, she backtracked. Though knowing their names suddenly meant a lot to her, even if they were strangers. Even if they were supposedly psychos. Though was it sympathy or something else? "their names, I mean."

"Huh." Cheryl's lip curved into a smile. "You seem intrigued, new girl. Well, as student body president, as well as your unofficial tour guide, I'd be happy to tell you." she cleared her throat with exaggerated emphasis. "So, they're a little bit like siblings? Which would be totally weird because I swear Archie had the hots for Veronica before he went cuckoo," the girl pulled a face. "Anyway. Like I said, the girl is Veronica, and the guys, and her 'brothers' are Archie and Forsythe. They've never had a second name, so we've always known them by their first names. Though we do call Forsythe Jughead."

"Jughead?" Betty said, incredulously. 

"Yeah, just go with it. Anyway! Why don't I give you a formal introduction?" Betty's eyes must have widened to the size of watermelons, because Cheryl giggled, pulling her to her feet with a sharp tug. "Oh, don't worry! It's a Wednesday, they're like zombies on Wednesdays."

"What?!"

Cheryl didn't let go of Betty's arm, pulling her through the crowd of kids. "Okay, so as well as being totally creepy and weird, they actually have one good day a week. It's usually Friday, and they actually, legit talk. They act like they used to. We call it their 'high'. It's the one day a week they act like normal functioning human beings."

Betty was shaking. Her legs were jittering the closer they got to the table. But part of her forced her legs forward. "As oppose to the other days?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. They don't talk. They don't do anything except sit there and stare into space." Cheryl pulled Betty closer to her, tightening he grip. "They're like the Cullen's, but less hot and interesting. I wouldn't be surprised if they were vamps though."

Cheryl was right. They did sort of look like vampires. Though it wasn't in a cute or romanticised way. The three kids looked-- sickly. Pale and gaunt. Their hair looked stringy and greasy, clothes practically hanging off of them. The uniform baggy on them, the shirts covered in visible food stains and creases. Betty took them in one at a time. Her eyes lay on the girl first. She looked like she might have once been pretty, with tangled raven hair framing a heart shaped face. Though like the boys her cheeks were sunken, her skin pallid and plastic looking. Almost like it was fake. The redhead sitting next to her was staring down at the table, strands of unwashed crimson locks stuck to his forehead. He resembled a porcelain doll, cheeks a pallid white, dark smudges under tired looking eyes that look almost sunken. Both of them reminded Betty of ghosts.

And then-- the third kid. He was the only one looking at them, and Betty was almost reminded of a puppy. He was in the same state. His head was cocked slightly, dark curls hidden under a dirty looking beanie. His skin was warm olive, green eyes that looked washed out and heavy, were glued to her. But there was a certain blank look, a void in his expression that took her breath away. It was like he was staring at her but also right through her. But that same pang of familiarity hit, and it was painful. An icy slither ran down her spine, but the boy's eyes were magnetising despite empty. 

She couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Children of the damned!" Cheryl spoke up, smiling widely at the three of them. "Sorry to interrupt your impromptu staring-into-the-void sesh, but I'd like you to meet our newest student! Why don't you give your best and most humblest welcome?"

Someone snorted behind Betty, followed by trickles of laughter from other kids. Cheryl was loving it, clearly. She inclined her head. "No? Not even a Hi?"

They simply stared back. The redhead and the girl turned their gazes to her. But Betty had a feeling they weren't truly looking at her. They looked almost childlike, frowning at her as if she had just pulled a rabbit out of a top hat.

Cheryl pointed to the raven-head.

"Meet Forsythe." she murmured. "He's the most out of it. If you ask him what happened to him he'll legit collapse. It's pretty funny to watch. Like, you know those fainting goats on YouTube? It's like that. Except he can get super violent beforehand." the girl's lips stretched into a smile. "We think the little lamb has gone deaf, but nobody can be sure since he never talks. It's not like Honey will pay for hearing aids. How sad."

Cheryl sighed and lowered her voice. "Archie used to be a Bulldog, and was a fairly sweet guy. Now I'm pretty sure his tongue has been ripped out. Though on his 'high' days, he talks complete gibberish. Most of the time we don't see them. Honey locks them up in his office so they don't go cuckoo bananas." she sent Betty a smirk. "Observe."

Before Betty could stop her, the girl went over to the redhead, grinning from ear to ear.

"Salut tout le monde, Archie! I know my heart belongs to one Toni topaz, but I would love to experiment my bisexuality with a fellow redhead. Are you down?”

To nobody's surprise, the boy didn't react. And that was apparently hilarious. Betty cringed when kids started laughing, cheering Cheryl on. Archie only frowned blankly at the two of them, warm mocha browns half lidded. Betty searched for resentment or anger or anything in the boy's expression-- and then his so-called siblings. But she couldn't see anything. There was nothing in their eyes. She tore her gaze away quickly.

"Cheryl!" Toni was yelling. "Are you serious right now? Don't antagonise them!"

"See?" Cheryl sang, dragging Betty closer to her. The girl stunk of perfume Betty could only dream of wearing. "The lights are on but nobody's home. I rest my case!" 

Cheryl stomped off, and Betty stayed for a moment, her feet glued to the floor. Turning to leave, she started forwards, but came to an abrupt stop at the sound of a voice that sounded too familiar, too much like she knew it. So much so, that her chest was aching. It was soft, practically words enveloped in a single breath. But she heard it. 

Loud and clear.

"Nice to see you again."

She couldn't help it, twisting around to the so called outcasts, shivers zipping up and down her spine. No matter how much she tried to deny it, suppress the growing panic in her gut, Betty knew the voice. But she didn't know how. Why it was so familiar. 

The three of them turned their gazes to her in eerie synchronisation But this time there was a spark of life in eyes suddenly teeming with an emotion she couldn't decipher for the life of her. Betty searched the raven head -- Forsythe? for any inclination that he'd spoken like he knew her. Like they new each other. But he couldn't have, surely. 

He was a stranger, she told herself. Just a fucked up kid she should keep her distance from. 

"Betty!" Cheryl was shouting across the lunch room. "Are you coming over?"

With her stomach twisting, her heart doing catapults, Betty made it back to Cheryl's table. Toni was offering to get her lunch, Reggie shouting something about a game coming up. But their voices were white noise in her ears. She couldn't help it, once again glancing behind her to their table. Her heart was in her throat, a feeling of compulsion pushing her towards them. Digging her feet into the floor, she watched them until her own eyes grew heavy. They stayed unmoving, not even blinking, until Forsythe touched his nose gingerly. He didn't react to it. But the others seemed to know what to do. Veronica reached into her bag and pulled out a box of tissues, tossing them to Archie. 

The redhead leaned across the table and scrunched up the toilet paper before pressing it to Forsythe's nose. After several seconds, Archie pulled it away, blotting at what Betty presumed was a nose bleed. But looking closer, there was nothing to suggest blood. 

Instead of blood, the usual crimson spatters entailing a bleed, there were only black trails, splashes of oynx running down the boy's chin in vivid streams.

Betty lost her breath. This wasn't a tint of black to red. She'd heard of blood being black. But it was old. This was fresh, running straight into the white of tissue paper.

Forsythe's blood was pure black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Who do ya'll think is responsible? ;) Feel free to tell me what you think, and leave kudos if you like! :D I'm going to be updating this fic weekly, so subscribe for updates if you'd like :) i was sort-of inspired by the book A Study In Charlotte - Brittany Cavallaro. Though not by the plot, just by the fact that it was set in a boarding school lmao. It's got an insanely cute cover too ahhh I recommend it!


End file.
